Den lilla Rödluvan
by dimma
Summary: Hur hade Rödluvan betett sig om sagan om Rödluvan och vargen hade utspelat sig i nutid?


Skriven på en svenskalektion för ett par år sedan. Min egen variant av Rödluvan och vargen, med aningens lånat från Monty Python.  
  
**Den lilla Rödluvan.**   
  
Den lilla Rödluvan (175 cm i strumplästen) vandrade vägen fram. Hon var på väg till sin gamla senildementa mormor med en flaska vin och en paj. Högst antagligen skulle vinflaskan inte komma att levereras, utan bli ersatt av en flaska svartvinbärssaft. Rödluvan måste ju få ha lite roligt den kommande helgen, och var man inte gammal nog att själv köpa ut fick man försöka ordna det på annat sätt. Eftersom Rödluvans mormor var senildement kom hon ändå inte ihåg något från ena dagen till nästa. Detta utnyttjades ofta till fullo av Rödluvan som bland annat lyckats tillskansa sig lite extra kontanter.   
  
Vägen till mormors hus var en smal och krokig stig kantad av diverse blommor, träd och andra små ting som gjorde den till en idyllisk liten stig, perfekt som skådeplats för en saga. En bit från stigen hade det föregående vinter funnits ett fågelbord och nu hade några gamla bortglömda hampfrön slagit rot på platsen. Detta hade Rödluvan pejl på och visste självklart hur det skulle utnyttjas. Hon slog av från stigen och gick fram till plantorna. Hennes förråd var nästan slut - det var dags att fylla på.   
  
Längre in i skogen prasslade det till mellan några smågranar. En ekorre flydde vettskrämd upp i ett träd och satte igång att tjattra vilt för att således varna andra av skogens invånare för den figur, som sakta smög sig framåt den plats där Rödluvan just hade tagit en paus i sitt hampaplockande och nu satt på marken med en liten vit rökpinne i handen. Den möjliga illdådaren och definitiva äckelpellen smög sig närmare den lilla oskyldiga Rödluvan som just nu fnittrade hysteriskt och försökte sig på att flyga genom att hoppa ner från en liten sten och vilt flaxa med armarna. Missdådaren kliade sig konfunderat i huvudet. Om han inte mindes alldeles fel var det meningen att hon lugnt och snällt skulle plocka blommor. Å andra sidan, tänkte han sedan, så kunde han inte heller komma ihåg att någon av de varianter av Rödluvan han läst hade nämnt något om en sexualförbrytare från Düsseldorf. Detta bekymrade honom och fick honom att undra vad han egentligen gjorde där i skogen i sagan om Rödluvan och vargen. Smärre identitetskris följde, men passerade ganska snart. En hög liten flicka var ju inte så dumt, vilka omständigheterna än var.   
  
Två kilometer längre bort låg mormors hus i en liten glänta i skogen. Gläntan var ännu mer idyllisk och ännu mer passande för en saga än stigen där vi just lämnat Rödluvan och sexualförbrytaren från Düsseldorf. Från baksidan av mormors stuga hördes skratt och klirr av kaffekoppar, samt ett och annat mystiskt ljud som lät misstänkt lika morrningar. Om detta hade varit en film hade kameran nu svept fram över stigen, närmat sig framsidan av stugan och zoomat in dörren som stod en aning på glänt. Sedan hade den zoomat ut igen och åkt längs med husets långsida, svängt när den kommit till knuten, och vid nästa knut igen för att sedan komma ut på baksidan i den lilla trädgården som mormor gjort i ordning i sin glada ungdom. Där hade kameran långsamt och metodiskt svept längs med hela trädgården för att till slut få syn på det utemöblemang där mormor och vargen satt och drack kaffe. Men det är det inte, så vi går rakt på sak.   
  
I mormors trädgård satt mormor och vargen och drack kaffe. Bli nu inte förskräckt. Vargen var inte den blodtörstiga individ vi känner från tidigare sagor. Nej, nej. Han var istället en mycket fredlig, långhårig hippie och vegetarian. Han var dessutom amerikan. Nu satt han alltså vid mormors trädgårdsbord och talade varmt om "peace, love and understanding". Mormor hade inget emot det, han var nästan den enda hon pratade med, och trevligare inneboende hade hon aldrig haft. Hon funderade nästan på att låta sitt hår växa och att skaffa sig några utsvängda brallor, långa halsband och andra plagg ur den klassiska hippieutrustningen.   
  
En timme senare hade Rödluvan äntligen tagit sig samman så mycket att hon insett att det var meningslöst att försöka flyga - stenen var ju alldeles för låg för att det skulle funka - och fortsatt på sin promenad till mormors stuga. På säkert avstånd, vilket med tanke på Rödluvans tillstånd inte var alls långt, smög sexualförbrytaren från Düsseldorf. Han tänkte minsann inte låta denna lilla godbit slinka honom ur händerna.   
  
Mormor och vargen hade precis avslutat sin lilla kaffestund och burit in brickan med kaffekannan och kopparna i huset igen, när de hörde någon komma vägen upp. Båda blev ganska förvånade över vad de såg. Först gick/studsade Rödluvan och viftade glatt med armarna. Den korg hon bar hade definitivt sett bättre dagar, likaså buketten hon höll i sin andra hand. Efter henne gick en okänd man, iklädd stövlar och trenchcoat, samt en filthatt. Han ökade farten och gjorde sig beredd att kasta sig över henne. Vargen, som för tillfället helt glömt bort det tal om "peace, love and understanding" han hållit för mormor för inte mindre än en timme sedan, sprang ut ur huset och hoppade på den illasinnade mannen. Denne tittade förskräckt upp på sin överfallare och blev inte mindre förskräckt av vad han såg. En långhårig varg, klädd i blommiga shorts och med ett band runt huvudet, stod böjd över honom med läpparna tillbakadragna i vad som bara kunde beskrivas som "ett illasinnat flin som visade alla vassa vargtänder". Mannen insåg genast att han inte var alltför förtjust i tanken på att få strupen uppsliten och lugnade ner sig betydligt. Vargen log. Det här kunde bli roligt...   
  
När kvällen kom satt alla fyra inne i mormors stuga och drack te och rökte upp det sista ur Rödluvans förråd av vita handrullade rökpinnar. Sexualförbrytaren från Düsseldorf, mera känd som Franz, var klädd i blommiga byxor med utsvängda ben och en batikfärgad skjorta. Vargen hade haft ett allvarligt snack med honom och fått honom att inse att hippielivet kanske inte var så dumt när allt kom omkring. Bättre att bli kallad Franz än sexualförbrytaren från Düsseldorf i alla fall. Mormor hade haft ett allvarligt snack med sin dotterdotter, den lilla Rödluvan, för att försöka övertyga henne att lägga av med haschrökandet. Det fungerade inte riktigt som mormor tänkt sig, och nu satt hon och lyssnade intresserat på Rödluvan som var mitt inne i en komplicerad förklaring av tillvägagångssättet för en lyckad flygtur. Ett lyckligt slut även på denna saga alltså. 


End file.
